Diary of a Bookworm
by Cecelia SG
Summary: Old chapters have been removed, new CHP 1 is up! For arguing heatedly Hermione & Draco are given a months worth of detentions together, But what will happen when the realize that there hatred is so intense that they cannot resist each other? DMHG
1. ATTENTION!

**Hey everyone. I was re-reading this story to continue it just know and I realized I didn't like the voice that it had, so I'm revamping it, starting totally fresh. The plot line will be pretty much the same, but it'll be better and make Hermione sound less annoying and whinny. Therefore it'll make it better. Old Chapters have been deleted and new Chp1 is up! Enjoy.  
**


	2. Saturday, August 31st

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Joe Rowling is the greatest person on the planet to give us these characters to write about, I give her all the credit that is due to her for creating them._

**Diary of a Bookworm**

**Saturday 8/31 3pm**

I HATE DRACO MALFOY! I hate him with every fiber of my being! There is so much he deserves that I would love to do to him. I guess I should probably explain what ferret boy did today. We were in London today getting our supplies for school, I was hoping, no praying that for once we wouldn't run into him, but to my dismay my prayers weren't answered.

* * *

We were getting new robes for Ron and Harry who had both completely outgrown their old ones, and I was enjoying poking fun at how silly they looked in to long robes covered in pins. I looked up when I heard the bells on the door jingles as it opened. I assumed it would be Ginny, or Mrs. Weasley to hurry us along, but there standing in the doorway with that arrogant look on his face was Draco Ferret Malfoy. I rolled my eyes as I turned away quickly, hoping he wouldn't see us. Well at least I tried to turn away quickly, but when my eyes fell on him i froze. I couldn't help but to stare.

"If it isn't the Mudblood and her filthy little friends," Draco drawled swaggering over to us, "Don't stare at your betters Granger, it's rude."

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry spat.

"I wasn't talking to you Potter."

Luckily, Harry's statement gave me a chance to recover from my shock and allowed me to think clearly.

"I wasn't staring at you Malfoy I was staring at your disgustingly greasy hair," I lied.

"Shut your mouth you filthy mudblood!" he told me, but betrayed his hard outer shell by glancing at his reflection in the window.

"If I were you Malfoy I would worry less about me and more about how your going to keep your hair from getting as greasy as Professor Snape's," I retorted.

Suddenly my cheek stung. My mouth fell open as I realized what he had done. Draco Malfoy had just slapped.

"Maybe that will teach you some manners," Malfoy spat as he stormed out of the shop.

I stared after him, still in shock. In shock that he had hit me, and in shock that I was admiring at his butt!

* * *

I'm still in shock actually. For the same reasons. I hate him with ever fiber of my being. I mean he's a self centered, spoiled, no good, arrogant, evil, flea infested ferret! But yet I couldn't keep myself from looking at his ass! What the hell is wrong with me? Needless to say, harry and Ron had tried to do something, but by the time they could move for lack of he pin robes he was no where to be found.

Well there will be time for revenge later. We leave for school on tomorrow, and thank goodness for that. I love staying at the Burrow, it gives the last weeks of summer some extra meaning, but Hogwarts is where I belong. I already have so much to study for, what with O.W.L.s being this year and all. I just know there will be many peaceful hours in library this year. Well maybe peaceful isn't the right word, but there will be many hours in the library, peaceful or not.

I just can't believe the summer is over already, it seemed to go by so quickly. There has been no shocking incidents, no signs of Voldemort. I am thankful that is has been a "boring summer," but it has been exactly that a boring summer.

Well Ginny's calling from the house saying it's dinner time, I will talk, well write, to you soon.

**Same day 10pm**

Oh will this day stop getting worse! Why does everything always happen at once. They say bad things come in threes. So number two was Ron. He finally got up the courage to ask me out and what do I say to him? Nothing. I just stood there sputtering trying to make sense of my words. Here's what happened...

* * *

"Hey, Hermione. I need to talk to you," I heard Ron yell from the house.

I was sitting in the garden with Ginny, talking about what exciting things this school year may entail.

"Ok," I yelled back, "I'll be right there."

"Go, I have to go finish packing anyway, and check on Harry," she said with a wink.

"Sounds good Gin'," I said, then got up and walked into the house.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked Ron as I got to him.

"Yeah, but let's go outside." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him innocently.

"Umm, I was... uh... wondering... if... uh... wouldyougooutwithme?" he stammered, then rushed through, making it impossible to understand him.

"Say that again?"

"Would you go out with me," he said very slightly slower, but understandably.

"Oh, umm Ron," I paused, and could her Fred and Ron howling with laughter, "I uh... don't know what to... uh.. say... But... uh... I don't think...-"

"Don't worry about it." And with that Ron turned around and basically ran back into the house.

Fred and George were still howling with laughter. "You know, you guys shouldn't have laughed at him," I told them reproachingly.

"We know," Fred said.

"But those were the most hilarious looks on his face," George told me.

"I'm so glad we were out here to see it!" Fred said to George.

"Me to," George told him, "And we owe it all to you. One day, we'll return the favor."

* * *

I didn't know what to say to him. I feel horrible, but nothing I could have said would have made him happy. I just don't feel that way about him anymore. I've waited too long and become to close for that kind of relationship. And of course Fred and George didn't help matters much, as always. But they were right, the facial expressions were hilarious. What a lucky night for them to come to dinner. Ugh!

I feel horrible. Now everything is going to be weird between us, and I know Harry will choose his side. Ugh, I just don't know what tell him. Why did he have to choose now of all time. Oh Ron, whatever am I going to do with you?

Well I have to go to bed. Tomorrow we leave for school and I want to get a good nights sleep. Good Night.

* * *

**Author's note**

**The pensieve like memories are what's between the lines. I know Draco seems a little harsh, but it will make the tension between them greater when it needs to be. But I hope you enjoyed the new first chapter, more to come asap. Hopefully this is getting better not worse. Those who read it before let me know what you think of the changes and please please please review! I will love you with all my heart, and the more reviews the faster I'll want to update.**


	3. Sunday, September 1st

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Joe Rowling is the greatest person on the planet to give us these characters to write about, I give her all the credit that is due to her for creating them._

**Sunday 9/1 10am**

Why are boys so incompetent? I mean seriously, the car ride to the train station was a disaster. Ron threw a temper tantrum about being the same car as me on the way to there. he gave some ridiculous reason for why he had to be in the other car, Mrs. Weasley yelled at him for a while eventually getting her way, then he pouted the whole way there making him even more miserable to be around. It was quite exasperating. Once we got there Harry came over to talk to me. I had been expecting it all morning, because, as we all know, if Ron can't do something himself he makes Harry do it for him.

* * *

I looked up as I heard someone coming over to where me and Ginny were standing on the platform. It was Harry, expecting that he want to talk to Ginny until I saw the look on his face.

"Hermione I need to talk to you," he said with a weird look on his face.

"About Ron?" I questioned, knowing the answer was yes, simply by the look on his face.

"Yeah."

"What does he want you to talk to me about?"

"Well he said that when he talked to you yesterday, you just stared at him like he was crazy."

"Well I kinda did, I was just so shocked. After all this time I've been waiting for him to ask me out, he finally does it after I have lost interest in being more than his friend. I didn't know what to say."

"Well that makes sense. I've been trying to get him to do it for years now, but he could never get up the courage, especially at school."

"Well do you need to know anything else?" I asked exasperated that all the boys I know can't do anything for themselves.

"No, I don't need anything else. Your answer is kinda what I figured you'd say anyway. I just wanted to be sure." Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

Ok So I understand him not wanting to construe my words, but seriously it was a pointless conversation. Hence, I rest my case on boys and their incompetence. But prefect duties call, so I will write more later.

**Same day 3:30pm**

I just finished my prefect duties, and am sitting in the prefects car because Ron is still not talking to me and either is Harry out of loyalty to Ron. Which I expected, but let's move on. This is why I didn't want to date Ron in the first place. He's as emotional as any girl I've ever met, and I knew as soon as something bad happened he would cease to speak to me. I mean after all it's happened before. Luckily for me, I haven't run into Malfoy outside of the prefect meeting when we first got on the train. But he still managed to slide in a comment about mudbloods that wasn't loud enough to get him called out for it, but loud enough for me to hear. I don't ever want to hear the word mudblood again in my life. I just might hex him if he calls me that again. All I'll really get is detention. Listen to me. Look what those boys have done to me! I'm turning into a heathen. Ugh, but I'd probably end up getting it with him. I cannot stand him, but I'm forced to live with him. It really doesn't make sense. I also don't understand why he is a Prefect. He doesn't take his job seriously, he just uses his power to pick on people. How typical Slytherin. But that's not really the point, the point is boys are worthless.

Then there's Ginny. She has gotten herself so deeply buried in Harry that I can't even really get through to her anymore. That's one thing that will never happen to me.I will never get so lost in a boy that I lose track of reality. But she has. Well I've always thought her a little, well you know. I have to go, the train is starting to slow, we're almost to school.

**Same Day 10pm**

I can't believe that boy! And that's exactly what he is, a stupid disgusting ferret boy! OK so here's what happened. We were doing first rounds making sure everyone was where they need to, not wandering around "lost." I rounded the corner near the great hall, and there he was leaning against the wall canoodling with some stupid bimbo Slytherin...

* * *

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" I asked him as I walked into the great hall.

"What I'm doing is no business of yours Granger, so turn around and walk back the way you came," he spat.

"What this Bimbo does for you I can't begin to guess," that got a scandalized sound from the girl, "Bur what your doing is neglecting your work, and now I have proof of it."

"What proof do you have? It's once again my word against yours," Malfoy said as he stepped towards me.

The girl was walking away, looking pissed that Malfoy was defending her.

"Oh look, your Bimbo's gone. Now you can get back to work."

"What have I told you about talking to me like that? You have no right to order me about, and talk to me like I'm beneath you, because as we all know a mudblood like you is beneath ME!"

And that's when the hand came again, but this time I was ready for it. I grabbed his wrist and hit him in a stomach. As he doubled over I let go of his wrist and spat "Don't ever do that again. Get back to work."

I spun around and stomped back back to my room.

* * *

I still am amazed that he tried to hit me AGAIN! Was he beat as a child or something? Not I doubt that, his skin is to perfect. No... I did not just write that. What is wrong with me? First I'm staring at his butt, now I'm talking about his perfect skin.

I have to give up this train of thought. Classes start tomorrow. Not looking forward to what I know will be double potions with Slytherin. Well I better go to bed. I have to be at breakfast early to get my schedule.

* * *

**Author's note **

**This story is going to be mainly updated on Tuesday and Thursday, those are the days I'm at school and will have easy access to internet since I don't have it at home at the moment. I know this is kinda boring so far but the next chapter will start the fun. ;-) But please R&R and tell me what you think.**


End file.
